


Smut Apprieciation Day 2018

by bamby0304



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Anal Sex, Blindfolds, Explicit Language, F/M, Female Ejaculation, Oral Sex, Recording sex, Sex, Shower Sex, Smut, Threesome, Vaginal Fingering
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-05
Updated: 2018-12-05
Packaged: 2019-09-07 18:52:03
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 21
Words: 7,377
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16859461
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bamby0304/pseuds/bamby0304
Summary: These were on my Tumblr blog, and were posted for smut appreciation day. But I removed them since the gifs that were connected weren't allowed, and have relocated them here.





	1. College

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sam x Winchester

College was new, exciting, fun… so was Sam Winchester.

The two of you had met on campus, the first week, in the library. His pen had run out of ink and you’d had a spare. The second your fingers grazed and eyes met you were both lost.

He was a little shy, a little unsure, a little awkward… you ate it up.

Every day you went back to the library to study, and every day he was there. At first you’d sit in silence, trying to read your textbook without letting his presence distract you. But a girl can only resist for so long, and by the end of the first week you’d started a conversation with him. By the end of the second week you’d invited him out to the campus bar. By the end of the third week you invited him to your place.

You lived in a share house a couple of blocks away, the whole time you were driving there you were hoping and praying your roommates weren’t around. When you entered the front door and found the place empty you pounced.

Clothes were ripped away, the desperate need to resolve the sexual frustration that had built since that first meeting drove you forward. You didn’t make it to your room. Hell, you didn’t make it up the stairs. The second you were both completely bare Sam grabbed and pulled you close, lifted you off the ground, and impaled you on his cock with a mangled groan.

Yep, Sam Winchester is _definitely_ fun.

**Bamby**


	2. Pepperoni

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Castiel x Reader

Castiel was… inexperienced. But he was _very_ enthusiastic.

When the brothers had kicked Cas out of the bunker the angel turned human needed a place to stay. You were a friend, you were an obvious choice and his first call.

He got a job at a local convenience store to help pay the bills and was always willing to clean up around your apartment. He was the perfect guest. But after awhile you grew… itchy. When Cas had been an angel you hadn’t really connected with him, now that he was human you saw a whole new side.

Food was a passion he’d quickly come to love. Dinner was always a little interesting. You’d sit across from him, listening to his groans and moans as he engulfed the food you’d cooked. It was practically erotic listening to him, and one day it just became too much.

“If you don’t stop doing that I’m going to have to excuse myself,” you noted, catching his attention with his fork halfway to his mouth.

Pausing, he lowered his fork with a tilt of his he before asking, “Stop doing what?”

“The groaning Cas. The moaning. It’s all very… graphic,” you supplied, not wanting to violate the naive and innocent man’s view of you, but you couldn’t suffer in silence anymore.

His frown deepened, head tilting just ever so slightly more. “Is it disrupting you? Is that why you will leave?”

“You remember the pizza man and babysitter?” you asked and he nodded. “Well, right now, I’m wishing I had a pizza man of my own, ‘cause I’m hungry… but it’s not for a slice of pepperoni.” Your eyes dragged over him before settling on the spot on the table which was hiding his crotch.

A second ticked by and then another before it clicked.

“Oh!” Cas shifted, looking at you with slightly widened eyes. “Oh…”

“Yeah, ‘oh’. So quit it with the noises, okay?” you told him before turning back to your food. You really didn’t expect him to respond, and you certainly didn’t expect what he said next.

“What kind of pepperoni do you want, Y/N?” It was said on an almost pur.

Food forgotten, the two of you scrambled to the bedroom, pulling and plucking at clothes until you fell onto your mattress completely naked. While Cas wasn’t experienced, he was well endowed and very eager to learn, and by the end of the night you made sure he knew _exactly_ what to do with his… pepperoni.

** Bamby **


	3. Reunion

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> John x Reader

John was away a lot. He didn’t like to stick around too long, and he didn’t like to take you along for the ride. Sometimes you’d go months without seeing him, and each day you’d return to your apartment hoping to find him sitting on your couch writing in that journal of his. He had a key, he always made himself at home with a drink as he waited for you to return.

Every time you opened the front door and found your place empty the hole in your chest grew a little bigger. You had no idea if he would return. You had no idea if he was even alive. You didn’t even think his sons knew you existed. He could very well fall off the face of the Earth and you would never know why or what happened.

The days you did find him sitting on the old leather couch that no one other than he could fill, those were the best days.

You’d smile wide, drop everything, and run to him. He’d catch you in his arms and then catch your lips with his own and then there was nothing holding either of you back.

That first night was always slow, always gentle. John would plant himself between your open thighs and slide right in. He’d nestle himself in your warm and wanting pussy, slowly grinding, gently pushing. There was very little pull but all the give. His hands would run over every inch of your skin as if his calloused fingers were reassuring himself of the path your body ran in.

Hours would fly by and he’d drag them all out. Never once letting his touch leave you. A lot of the time the two of you would fall asleep in a tangle of lips, halfway through gentle kisses, with him still buried inside you.

** Bamby **


	4. What I Want

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dean x Reader

Dean was barely in your motel room before you were pushing him towards the bed.

His eyes raked up and down your almost bare form with lips that wanted to turn up into a smug grin, but his shock had a firm grip. Dean was all flirting and smirking, making the first move when he saw someone he liked, but the second the girl showed some sass and confidence he was slapped into surprise.

He loved it. Your forwardness… better than any blue pill he’d ever snagged.

Throwing his suit jacket on the bed as he fell back with you crawling toward him, he finally worked through the shock and managed a smile, albeit a boyish one.

“What’s all this about?” he asked as you continued to crawl until you could straddle him.

With a shrug, knees on either side of his sides, you reached back to unclasp your bra. “You’ve been gone all day and I’ve been dripping since lunch. Want your cock, Dean, and I always get what I want.”

** Bamby **


	5. Early Riser

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sam x Reader

Sam was an early riser. He liked to be up before the sun, out for a morning jog, and back before the birds had even started singing. Sam was a morning person.

You had to quickly adapt when you started dating.

Early mornings in bed with Sam usually meant early morning sex. At first you’d wake up with him humping against you, lips sucking on your shoulder as he waited for you to rouse. But that had usually ended in sex that left you a little less satisfied than usual. Sam would not stand for that. He took pleasure in your pleasure, and your lack of a complete happy ending had made him suggest you change your sleeping habits.

At first you’d been a little unenthused at the idea. You liked your sleep, who didn’t? But then he’d buried his face between your thighs and you’d agreed on a scream.

That’s how you ended up here, under Sam as he fucked into you. Your leg was wrapped around his as he pressed himself against your back, pushing you into your mattress. Each thrust was strong and hard, not as feverish as he was at night. Nocturnal Sam was a beast between the sheets, morning Sam was a lover.

You were panting against your pillow, hair tickling your cheeks where it didn’t cling to your sweaty skin. You were choking on a needy gasp, clutching at the sheets, when Sam’s phone that sat on the bedside table went off.

Without missing a beat, Sam reached over to check his phone, continuing his thrusts.

“Who the fuck is up at this ungodly hour?” you rasped as he pushed into you a little rougher. “People who chose to be up this early are crazy.”

Chuckling, he dropped his phone before returning his hand to its spot next to yours. “We’re up this early.”

“Exactly. Crazy.” You turned your head to look up at him as much as you could. “You’re a Winchester, you were born with a few screws missing. Me?” You pushed back into him, pulling a groan from his lips. “I’m just crazy for you.” You grinned.

Shaking his head, chuckling once more, he reached down to press his lips to yours as he picked up the pace of his thrusts. You reached over to brush your hand against his, and without missing a beat he curled his fingers over your hand.

It didn’t take long before you both came, and this time it was on a satisfied and satisfying scream.

** Bamby **


	6. Preview

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dean x Reader

Sam was in the shower. He’d called first dibs when the three of you had entered the motel room, dumping his things by the bed he’d claimed before he’d stalked off into the smaller room. You and Dean hadn’t said a word as you started to unpack. It had been a tiring drive and all you wanted was to relax.

The instant Dean tugged his top over his head, the moment you saw his smooth stomach, you knew exactly what you needed to relax.

Dean, unaware of your sudden change of mood, continued to strip down to his boxer briefs. You watched the entire time, plucking at your own clothes. He was still in his own little world when he dropped onto the bed with a sigh, ready to wait for his turn in the shower.

You pounced.

Stripping the rest of yours clothes until you were in nothing but your thong, you jumped onto the bed and straddled him in the blink of an eye. He looked up at you, surprised and confused for a complete two second before your lips were capturing his.

Pressing yourself against him, you ran your hand along the hard lines of his torso until you felt your fingers curl around his covered cock. Dean twitched and gasped into your mouth as you gave him a squeeze, still pressing and grinding against him.

“Sam…” he groaned as your fingers inched into the briefs. “He’s in the shower.”

You just grinned against his lips before taking the bottom one between your teeth to give it a tug. Letting him go, still grinning, you felt your hand touch flesh as it wrapped around him again.

“This is just a preview, baby.” Stroking his cock, you gave him a quick squeeze before letting go and pulling your hand out. “The real show starts…” the shower turned off then, “now.”

Jumping off him, you grabbed his flannel from the floor and quickly slipped it on before the bathroom door opened. Sam was too busy towel drying his hair to notice how tense his brother was as he chased you into the bathroom. He wasn’t too busy to hear your moans and groans from behind the closed door.

“Oh, come on guys!” With a roll of his eyes, Sam grabbed Baby’s keys and left, leaving you and Dean to relax _all_ over the room.

** Bamby **


	7. Shh...

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sam x Reader

You woke up to the feel of fingers running along your stomach lightly. It had been a warm night, so you were only dressed in panties and a simple tank. But that tank had risen and when Sam had woken in the middle of the night and spotted the show of flesh he couldn’t help himself.

Gasping, your hand quickly snatched his wrist to stop his movements. Now fully awake due to the arousal his simple touch had invoked, you looked over to the other bed where Sam’s brother lay.

Turning back to Sam, you shook your head. “Dean’s asleep.”

“He sleeps like a log, especially when he’s had a few too many drinks.” Sam grinned as he leaned down to press a kiss to your jaw. “Let me make you feel good. It’s been so long.”

It had been three days. _Three days._ But for Sam, when it came to you, that was like three centuries. He needed constant contact. He craved your skin like it held the key to his oxygen. If someone were to ask him, ‘If you were stranded on an island what would you want with you?’ his response would be you. He could survive without everything but you.

“Please, baby.” His gently pleading voice made you loosen your grip, and he wasted no time before letting his fingers slip under your panties.

The first touch had you buck and turn into him, but Sam was quick to use his other hand to press you back until you were looking up at the ceiling once more. He ran his fingers along your slit, slowly, softly, the roughness of his skin increasing the pleasure he gave you.

“Want you to stay quiet,” he whispered in your ear as he let his fingers dip until they barely brushed your clit. “Want you quiet…” he lowered his head until he could kiss the crook of your neck, making you tilt your head to the side, “and I want you to watch Dean.”

You had to bite your lip as you did what he said. Your eyes watched Dean sleeping on the mattress across from yours. If he woke up it would take very little for him to see you and his brother. It wouldn’t take much for him to reach over and touch you either. Sam knew you had a thing for Winchesters, and he loved to dangle that treat in front of you teasingly.

“How badly do you want to scream right now?” He grinned against you, fingers dipping even further, slipping inside you slowly before sliding out to return to circle your clit. “How wet does he make you? As wet as I do?”

Shaking your head, you turned so you could meet Sam’s eyes. “Never. I love you. I want him. There’s a difference.”

Watching you carefully, he let his fingers slide back into your pussy before he left them there and began to stroke your walls. “Tell me.”

“I- I…” you arched into him and bit your lips, trying to control yourself so you could answer on a whisper. “I want his cock,” you admitted. “But I want all of you. All the time.”

“All the time?” He raised his eyebrow pointedly.

Understanding, you nodded your head, making sure your eyes spoke the millions of words you wanted to say but couldn’t in that moment.

That’s all Sam needed. Dean be damned. Pulling his fingers from your pussy, Sam shifted onto his knees and placed himself between your thighs before lowering his sweats. He simply pushed your panties to the side before lining up and thrusting in.

You choked on your gasp, toes curling and eyes rolling at how completely full he made you feel.

“Maybe next time we’ll wake him up.” Sam grunted as he stated to thrust, slow and steady so he wouldn’t alert Dean to your activities. “But for now, for tonight, I want you all to myself.”

** Bamby **


	8. Winchesters

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dean x Reader x Sam

Winchester. It’s a name that sends shivers down the spines of every monster, demon, angel and hunter. Men who had come back from the dead time and time again. Men who had conquered undefeatable beings. Men who had met God… and ate pancakes with him.

Sam and Dean were the type of men you use to find absolutely intimidating… until a few too many whiskeys had loosened lips and lowered inhibitions. The Winchesters were men that shook fear in the bones of many creatures and beings that walked the Earth, but when it came to you… they were no different to all other men.

No, actually, that was wrong. They were large, all over, and knew how to work their sizes. They were rough, two contrasting characters who surprised you each time you found yourselves wrapped in each other.

Dean was usually so demanding in normal situations, but he was needy and careful between the sheets. Sam was always calm and collected, until he got his hands on you, then it was all dominance and greed.

You usually found yourself like this, with Dean below you and Sam behind. Dean barely moved, letting his hands drift over your sides, and lips ghost your throat before kissing you softly. Sam was behind, fucking into your ass, the pace and force of his thrusts making you bounce on his brother who was deep in your cunt.

It was always slow and steady at first, so you could stretch to accommodate their large sizes you always had to get use to. Then, once he was sure you were ready, Sam’s hands that had been resting on your back and hip would then grip whatever he could grab.

He would move faster, harder, his greed driving him to chase his end that would only come with your screams. He used you like his personal sex toy, squeezing, tugging and grasping. His hand would wrap around your throat, reach around to pinch your nipples, slip further to wrap at your clit. He would make you sing and scream until you were coming undone on top of his brother.

All the while Dean would be below you, watching his brother fuck you relentlessly like it was his own personal porno. Without fail, every time, he would see the twist and change in your face and just like that he’d be coming right along with you. Sam might be fucking you… but it was affecting Dean just as much.

** Bamby **


	9. What’s an Alpha?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dean x Reader

It had started when Dean saw you sitting rubbing at the back of your neck and giving a groan. The hard hunt had taken its toll and you were exhausted. Your best friend slash lover had seen the exhaustion in the way your body moved, and had acted accordingly.

Hands gripping your shoulders, he dug his fingers into your knotted muscles, messaging them away. The moans and groans that spilled from your lips were absolutely erotic and completely uncontrollable.

Dean laughed lightly, looking down at you with one of those swoon worthy smirks. “Either I’ve got magic fingers, or you’re just easily pleased.”

“Both.” You grinned, eyes closing and head falling forward as he dug a little deeper. The hunt had made your brain heavy and his hands were covering it with a fog, you’d also spent a good amount of time indulging in a certain type of reading that day. There was no stopping you before you added, “Helps that you’re my Alpha.”

He only paused for the slightest of second before his hands continued as he asked, “What’s an alpha?”

Everything in you froze and ran cold. Your eyes snapped open and you went tense as you realised what you’d just said.

“Y/N?” Dean’s hands paused but remained on your shoulders.

Biting your lip, knowing it was best just to bite the bullet, you answered, “It’s… a fanfiction thing.”

His hands fell in an instant.

You spun around, eyes wide with guilt. “Dean… don’t be mad.”

“Why would I be mad?” he huffed as he walked away.

“‘Cause you know what kind of fanfiction I’m reading and it makes you cringe,” you noted as you stood and followed him as he dropped onto the bed. “They turn me on. They make me smile. I like them, and I like you,” you tried to explain.

But he just continued to pout as he started pulling his boots off, refusing to look up at you. With a sigh, you pulled your phone out, found one of your favourite stories and handed him the device. 

“Read it. Have an open mind. And put that away.” You gestured to his pouting lip.

Rolling his eyes, he did as you said and got to reading.

…

“That stuff really turns you on?” Dean asked as he joined you in bed that night.

Nodding, you turned to face him, a shy look in your eyes. “I like the thought of being claimed. Being dominated. Having this literal bond that makes someone mine and me theirs.”

“You like the thought of it being me,” he noted, not beating around the push.

Once more you nodded, pulling your lip between your teeth as you averted your gaze.

“You like the thought of me knotting you?”

This time you were flooded with a warmth at the sound of his voice. You tried not to react, but when he went on you couldn’t keep yourself from whimpering and melting into a puddle of hormones.

“Want me to claim you? Breed you? Fuck pups into you?” he growled as he leaned in closer to press a kiss to your shoulder, successfully pushing you onto your back as he did. “Want me to spread you so wide no one else will ever be good enough again? Want to come on my cock? On my knot?”

As he started to slide your clothes from your body you were helpless. All you could do was submit and move the way he needed you to as you salivated at the sound of his words.

“Want my mark, ‘mega?” he asked as he leaned in to kiss your throat. You nodded and he stopped, leaning back to watch you. “Tell me. Say it.”

“I want… I want your knot. Want your mark, Dean,” you told him, voice shaking with nerves but drowning in arousal at the same time.

Lining himself up, running the head of his cock along your slit, he shook his head. “I’m not Dean tonight, ‘mega. I’m your Alpha.” With that he pushed into your pussy in one long hard thrust that had you gasp and arch into you.

His lips were on your throat in an instant, sucking and nipping at your skin as he marked you. Not in the way they described in the fics but it was still _so_ hot and it still screamed ‘ _mine_ ’.

** Bamby **


	10. Home

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sam x Reader

There was nothing quite like the feel of Sam pressed against you, thrusting into your wanting pussy. It was nights like this that you loved. Feeling every part of him fit into to every part of you like he belonged. Nights where he crept into your room, stripped himself naked, and woke you with a push and pull of pleasure and desperation.

Moving into the bunker had proved to be somewhat difficult for Sam. He wasn’t used to having a home. He didn’t trust the security the old underground building offered. He didn’t think anything good would come from it.

He’s been wrong.

Thrusting, hand on your hip, Sam’s forehead rested on your shoulder as you recalled the first time he touched you like this.

It had been a bad night. You’d found him awake, in the library, stubbornly reading any lore he found that night. You’d had a nightmare, one of many that came and went. You’d been stretching your legs when you’d come to a stop in the war room and just watched him.

Sensing yours eyes, he looked up and met your gaze, pausing. There had been a questioning, ‘What are you doing up?’ and a meek, ‘Can’t sleep. ‘S too quiet.’. Sam had offered to sit with you until you fall asleep… not much sitting had happened.

After that it became a common occurrence. He would creep into your room, right when you were in the depths of a terrible nightmare, as if he knew you needed him. He’d slip underneath your sheet and then between your thighs, waking you with gentle caresses and whispered promises of safety.

The bunker might have been the place where you lived, but neither you or Sam found home until you found yourself in each other’s arms.

** Bamby **


	11. Insatiable

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Cas x Reader

Cas was insatiable. Since he’d had a taste of you there was no stopping.

When he’d been dancing on the edge of rebellion you’d caught him in a moment of weakness. You too had been susceptible to your desires that night, and one thing had lead to another. Since then the angle hadn’t been able to get enough of your touch.

It was a rare day when he wouldn’t pop up out of nowhere and dominate you in every way possible. You were always so willing, addicted to him just as badly.

There was something different about him. Being with an angel wasn’t like being with a human. His touch burned you to your core in the best way. His kisses tasted like smooth silver. His cock, while it wasn’t as thick as you’d anticipated, it was long and he knew how to wield it as perfectly as he could wield the other kind of angel blade.

You’d been stripping down in the bathroom of the motel room you were sharing with Sam and Dean when Cas appeared behind you. Your eyes met in the mirror, no words were said, the message was clear.

Clothes were removed quickly before the two of you climbed into the shower together. He touched as much as he could, skin never leaving skin as you washed.

As an angel he didn’t need to shower, but he enjoyed them when he was with you. He liked to feel the way the soap made your skin slippery so his hands slid over you with ease. He loved the way your hair clung wherever it landed. He loved the way you ran your fingers through the locks as your massaged your head. He loved showers with you.

The second you reached out and turned the water off he spun you around and pressed you against the glass screen.

Lips smashing against yours, he grabbed your thigh and lifted it before pushing his cock into your waiting pussy in one smooth thrust. As he fucked into you at his own pace, his grace grazing you with every thrust and touch, you knew nothing would ever give you pleasure like Cas could. Sliding his hand up, he pinched at your nipple before wrapping his fingers around your throat.

The pressure was a show of dominance and ownership, and you loved every second. Castiel was an angel of the Lord and he’d chosen you as his lover. Your body was now his vessel to use however he wanted, and you loved every second.

** Bamby **


	12. One of Those Days

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sam x Reader

There were days where Sam needed to let loose.

The memories from a dark past would rear their heads up and bite him right where it hurt most. Those days he struggled the most, finding it hard to see the night through. You made it better, though.

Your touch was gentle when he needed it, like a caress of reassurance and understanding. You didn’t sympathise with Sam, you empathised. While you couldn’t relate to him completely, you had shadows of your own that burdened you. 

Days where both of you needed an anchor, a reason, they were the days you were gentle and loving. That’s when you held on to each other and kissed until you came gasping and moaning.

But the days where the darkness seeped in a little further and made you itch… those were the days Sam didn’t hold back.

You were grateful you’d worn a skirt today. The heat had been too much, and you thought you looked cute. The skirt was gone, your panties torn from your body. Sam didn’t even bother taking your shoes off before he pushed you onto the mattress and pushed into you.

Hard, aching and needy, Sam relentlessly pounded into your eager pussy with bruising thrusts. His belt and the material of his jeans dug into your meaty ass with each thrust, but you barely paid it any mind as you felt Sam slamming into your cervix over and over.

It didn’t surprise you when he came first, deep inside your pussy, spasming and twitching as he emptied a heavy load deep against your womb. That pushed you closer to your own edge.

Still buried inside, Sam reached around and under until he could reach your clit. Just as eagerly, he rubbed at the nub until you were screaming, legs giving out underneath you. Collapsing on the bed, you wrapped yourselves around each other, breathless and spent.

Those were the days where Sam let go, and you rode that high until your screams faded the worries in your own mind.

** Bamby **


	13. Bad Boy

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dean x Reader

Dean was the bad-boy you’d craved for as long as you could remember. He walked into your local bar in a leather jacket and a unique attitude that screamed perfection to you. None of the tiresome boys in your town had made you tingle the way Dean had when his gaze met yours.

He was in the bar for less than an hour before you invited him back to your place.

That’s how you ended up here, on your couch with Dean fucking into you. It wasn’t hard and fast, but he set a rhythm that still made your toes curl.

“Wanna feel you choke my cock, sweetheart,” he groaned thrusting a little hard. “Wanna feel you come. Can you come for me?”

You were close. _So_ close. With each thrust Dean pushed against a spot that made you see stars, but there was something missing, something needed.

As if sensing what you needed, Dean reached up and wrapped his fingers around your throat. The hold was secure, sure, unthreatening and completely exhilarating. Blood rushed to your head and adrenaline coursed through your veins. He had control, he could squeeze hard or let you go. You wanted neither and both all at the same time, and it was drove you insane.

With a cry, your fingers curled into the couch as your body spasmed with your orgasm. Your walls clenched around Dean’s cock, dragging him in further, milking him to his own end. You felt him empty inside your pussy, against your walls, and it just pushed you into a second orgasm that left you bucking and gasping desperately.

Recovering from his climax, Dean slipped himself out from your pussy and dropped onto the couch beside you. Turning your head you caught the smug grin on his lips as his eyes raked over your bare backside. When his eyes met yours you shivered, reading the unspoken message in his gaze.

He wasn’t done with you yet.

** Bamby **


	14. Gush

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sam x Reader

Sometimes Sam got in a mood. He could throw you on the bed and fuck you through several orgasms until he’d finally fill you with his seed while groaning in the crook of your neck… and then he’d just keep going. When Sam was in the mood it could last for hours, and by the end of it you could barely remember your own name let alone how many times you’d came.

There was one thing Sam craved. One thing that could put an end to his wild hunger for everything that was you. Sam would fuck and finger and eat you out until you gushed all over him.

Hand pressed to your stomach, Sam’s fingers would thrust into you unforgivingly. Relentlessly. Eagerly. He would fuck you with his fingers like a mad man crazed and addicted to your ending.

Lying on the lump blanket of your cheap motel room, you held Sam’s hand as it lay on your stomach and screamed. You twitched and fought as you brought you to yet another orgasm. His eyes watched you hungrily, locked to where his fingers were buried, waiting as he felt you squeeze him desperately, your walls quivering.

When you came you couldn’t scream. Your eyes rolled and toes curled as you gushed all over Sam’s hand, drenching the bed under you as he continued his delicious assault on you. With a grunt and a groan of his own he came, spilling on your thigh, seed coating your flesh unashamedly as he watched you come undone on his fingers.

Spent and satisfied, Sam would drop on the bed next to you, too tired to care about cleaning either of you up. There was really no point though. You knew, once he woke up, he’d be ready for one last round.

** Bamby **


	15. Pause

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dean x Reader

There were rare moments in a hunter’s life where they managed to find something worth pausing for. You and Dean had lived a similar life but your paths hadn’t crossed. It was all chance when you did meet the Winchester. Called in by Garth, you’d been expecting your tall and lanky friend, not the built man with bowed legs and green eyes that made your steps falter.

Nothing happened between you that first time. You worked on the case and went your separate ways. You regretted walking away the second your back was turned to him.

It was just under a year when you saw the sleek black Impala parked outside a diner. You hadn’t skipped a beat before walking inside, and in an instant you spotted him. As if he’d sensed you he’d looked up from the pie that held his attention… and then he stood.

Like the red sea parting, nothing stood between you and Dean Winchester in that moment. You met half way and he pulled you into a kiss. Magnetised, like you belonged pressed against him, you didn’t fight the way his tongue slipped against your own.

That had been five months ago, and nothing had changed. You and Dean had decided to stick together, knowing you would work together just as perfectly as you fucked together. Sam didn’t mind, although he didn’t appreciate all the PDAs.

At nights, after a long hunt, you’d find yourself here. Back pressed to the mattress, legs wrapped around Dean, looking into those green eyes as Dean made love to you.

Body pressed to yours, he would lean in to catch your lips with his own in a kiss that made your heart flutter and walls clench around him. You’d run your fingers over ever scar that marked his body, a map of his life. He’d hold you close, breath trembling as he rocked in a gentle rhythm, trying to draw out the moment for as long as possible.

You and Dean worked hard and fast. You hunted like the world depended on it. You never stopped. Until you were in your motel room, the door closed behind you. For just a moment, nothing else existed outside of that room.

** Bamby **


	16. Ruined

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> John x Reader

Older guys were a bit of a weakness for you. When he’d walked into the diner you’d thought John was about to have the night of his life. He should have prepared himself, because you were ready to pounce on him in an instant.

You were mistaken.

It wasn’t John that should have prepared… it was you.

All night John had you screaming and creaming on his cock. Despite his age had had stamina. He had the whole fucking package. He was thick and long, and knew exactly what you needed. He knew exactly how to touch you. How to make you lose control.

With him under you, fucking up into your wanting cunt, John grabbed your leg and held you open. You were helpless, lost in the whirlwind of pleasure that hadn’t stopped since the door to his motel room had slammed shut. Reaching down, hand slipping between your thighs, John watched you watch him as rubbed at your clit until you were squirting and screaming.

Clutching at your hair, unable to fight the white hot flashes of pure ecstasy that was now coursing through your veins, you shook in John’s hold as he gave you the best orgasm of your life.

It was safe to say, you were ruined for all other men.

** Bamby **


	17. Sam Fucking Winchester

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sam x Reader

You loved fucking Sam Winchester.

The way he stood tall and strong behind you, sliding his cock into your waiting pussy. The way his hands, so large and rough, grabbed your hips and slammed you onto him. The way he pushed until he was buried to the hilt and pressed against your cervix.

Then he’d reach out and pull you up as he started to thrust. You push right back, wanting, _needing_ him in you. So deep. So full. So fucking perfect. No cock compared to the beast between his thighs.

Hand wrapping around your throat as the other came up to cup your breast, Sam would groan and pant in your ear. You’d pull his hand away from your pressed, leading him to you clit as he continued to thrust with that perfect rhythm. The hand on your throat would press, it wouldn’t squeeze, and you’d arch into it. You craved his touch, the way he made you feel.

Flicking at your clit, he’d whisper complete and utter filth in you ear. Dirty talk use to make you cringe… until you heard it falling from Sam Winchester’s lips.

He’s fuck you until your walls would squeeze around him, pulling him in further, and then he’d cum. Deep inside your pussy, right where he belonged.

You fucking loved Sam Winchester.

** Bamby **


	18. Sixty-Nine

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dean x Reader

Dean had dragged you on top of him the second you were both bare. Just as quickly, you grabbed his cock and slipped it between your lips. You sucked at the head, running your tongue over the slit, making him twitch into you as he spread your thighs and leaned in.

The first touch of his mouth on your pussy made you groan around him. He sucked, licked and fucked you with his tongue. He ate you out like you were the finest pie he’d ever tasted.

Some might say it’s juvenile, to be like this. It’s not like you didn’t have the time to enjoy yourselves one at a time… but where’s the fun in that?

Being like this, on top of Dean with his cock in your mouth as he licked you from clit to hole, it was a whole new level of ‘fuck yes’. It made your skin tingle as he took his time, enjoying the feel of your mouth and the taste of your pussy. Whenever he sucked at your clit you’d take him further into your mouth. Each time you’d take a little bit more and then a little bit more.

Dean always came deep in your throat, lazily but happily. Your orgasm was a flutter, a brush of bliss that ran down your spine. It wasn’t the kind of orgasm that left you panting and exhausted, but it was just as exhilarating and perfect, just like the man between your thighs.

** Bamby **


	19. Say Cheese

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sam x Reader

You were a work of art on your knees. Sam could watch you take his cock until it was deep in your throat. If he was at a different angle he was sure he’d be able to see it bulge. Fuck you were hot, so full of cock, lips spread and drenched in your spit.

There was nothing that turned Sam on than your face. But there was nothing he wanted more than your cunt.

“Stop,” he groaned, pulling you away from him. “Not yet. Wanna be inside you.”

Giggling, you let him lift you up before leading you over to the counter in your hotel room. Sam had gone all out for the weekend trip, wanting everything to be perfect. It wasn’t everyday your girlfriend agrees to filming your activities, and he wanted to make the most of it.

As you reached the counter he pushed you forward, pressing on your back before quickly slipping into your soaked cunt. You gasped at the feel of him so hard, long and thick, buried so deep inside you, you could feel him prodding your stomach.

“Look into the camera, baby.” He started to thrust at a bruising pace, hands gripping your hips tightly, just the way you liked it. “Look into the camera when you cum. Hottest fucking thing in the world, and I wanna be able to watch it every,” he gave a hard thrust, “fucking,” another thrust, “night.”

** Bamby **


	20. Sense

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dean x Reader

It was a game of sorts. You and Dean liked to try new things, you liked to spice your love life up. This was, by far, the hottest thing you’d done.

Dean had wrapped the blindfold around your eyes and tied it behind your head. Then he’d left. You had laid on the bed, panting with anticipation. You could feel him watching you, and soon enough you could hear him panting just as hard.

He wanted to touch you, how could he not when you were right there, bare and ready for him? But he was a patient man. He wanted to drag the moment out for as long as he could.

When it became too much he gave in, but he didn’t give you what you wanted. Expecting hands on your thighs, you jumped when he ran the pad of his thumb over your lip.

“Open up, sweetheart,” he purred and you almost came just like that.

You did as he said and opened your mouth, and then he was sliding in between your lips.

Dean tasted different. His skin was smoother, silkier. You could smell the musky arousal in his sweat. Almost hear the blood rushing into his aching cock. Wrapping your lips around him, you sucked at the head before taking all you could.

What didn’t hit you wrapped your hand around. Dean was long. He was large. You didn’t want an inch of him to miss out.

“Fuck yes,” Dean groaned, pushing into your eager mouth a little more. “Should see how hot you look. Lips wrapped around my cock. So good. So fucking good.”

You hummed around him, taking him deep, breathing through your nose as you felt him hit the back of your throat. You held him there, running your tongue on whatever you could reach as you hummed a little more. Dean couldn’t take it, and with a grunt and a twitch he came, deep in your throat.

As he slipped out from your lips you smiled proudly up in the air, having no idea where he was.

Lips pressed against yours as Dean claimed your mouth in a different way. His tongue ran along yours, not caring that you tasted him him. He groaned and bucked into you, already growing hard.

Pulling away, panting, you could feel him watching you again, as if his eyes were hands roaming all over you. “So. Fucking. Good.”

** Bamby **


	21. Yours

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sam x Reader

“Say it,” Sam ordered, voice husky in your ear.

His hand was cupping your clothed pussy, rubbing it gently. He could feel how wet you were, he could almost feel you desperately clenching around nothing. He could smell the need coating your skin like a thin sheen of sweat. He wanted nothing more than to give you what you wanted, but you had to give him something first.

Lips parting, the word left on your breath, “Yours.”

“Whose pussy is this,” he repeated, dipping his fingers through your slit to graze your clit lightly.

“Yours,” you panted, clutching at his thigh behind you, back arching and eyes rolling.

Groaning in your ear, Sam let his fingers slip past your panties and dip into your waiting pussy. “Fuck yes, it’s mine.” He pushed into you until he was knuckle deep and pressing against your g-spot. “All of you is mine.”

“Yes.” You nodded eagerly as you fought not to cry out. “All yours, Sam. I’m all yours.”

Picking up the pace, he fucked you with his fingers, hard and fast, pressing on that spot that made you see stars. With a groan right against your ear, he watched over your shoulder as you came undone on his fingers, drenching your panties even more.

** Bamby **


End file.
